For Kay
by KayB
Summary: Kathryn overhears Chakotay sleeptalking and decides it's time she told Chakotay something that she's been too afraid to tell him before. Trust me, it's better than it sounds, I suck at summaries. LAST CHAPTER UP!
1. Eavsdropping

Disclaimer: The Powers that Be own it all, I'm just correcting what they did wrong  
And the first paragraph was taken from Gateways. I thought it would  
Be interesting to take a scene where Janeway was most comfortable  
With Chakotay and develop it into something else. Authors Note: Er, Hallo, this is my first fic, so please excuse me for any small mistakes regarding J/C. I'm a J/Cer all the way! I've been reading fics for a long time, but decided to take a shot at writing my own today. Anyway, please comment not only on the story, but my writing skills. I will only continue if you guys think it's any good.  
  
"I'm afraid to say it, but it doesn't look good," said Chakotay. "In fact, it doesn't look good at all."  
Kathryn Janeway studied Chakotay's face before turning back to what she thought had been a work of art only until seconds ago. "I see what you mean," she said, studying the picture closely this time. "I guess abstracts not for me."  
"It wasn't for DaVinci either," said Chakotay solemnly.  
As she put the canvas in the recycler, she recalled having this conversation with him years ago. It was after a macro virus had tried to take over this ship and Chakotay had come back from skiing with Tom Paris and the new B'Elanna Paris. "Coffee?" she asked as she replicated herself a cup of her much adored drink.  
"No thanks," said Chakotay shaking his head. "How are the repairs in engineering coming along?" Kathryn asked motioning for Chakotay to join her on the upper level sofa.  
"Not to good I'm afraid," said Chakotay.  
Kathryn winced. The ship had been dead in the water after the last attacks by the Samaria. Kathryn was only thankful that they had managed to leave their part of space before the warp core had decided to fail on them.  
  
"B'Elanna and Seven just can't see eye to eye on anything. Seven thinks that B'Elanna should realign the plasma array before attempting to bring the warp core online, but B'Elanna thinks that getting on the move should be our main priority."  
"Maybe I should go down there and."  
"I don't think that's a good idea," said Chakotay.  
"Oh," said Kathryn, slightly taken aback, "You don't."  
She raised a quizzical eyebrow and stared at him, deciding not to jump to conclusions until she had an explanation.  
Chakotay sensed this and hastily replied, "I don't really think you breathing down B'Elanna's neck causing her to worry about living up to your standards and doing the right thing is going to help B'Elanna get on any better."  
"You're right," said Kathryn, sighing. He always was. "Why wasn't Seven in astrometrics?"  
"B'Elanna needed an extra pair of hands. Besides there's nothing on sensors in this area of space and since we're not going anywhere, there won't be for a couple of days to come."  
"Let's hope it's a couple of days," said Kathryn, crossing her fingers in an old Earthan tradition. She closed her eyes as she gently massaged the bridge of her nose.  
"You need some rest, Kathryn," reprimanded Chakotay, gently.  
"I don't need another you're not eating enough talk Chakotay," she snapped, exhaustion clearly written in her voice. Immediately she regretted the tone of voice she had used. Chakotay had leaned backwards and his eyes had glossed over.  
"I'm sorry," she said, gently placing her hand on his shoulder.  
"That's alright," he said, leaning forward again. "Dinner tonight?" he asked.  
She nodded eagerly. She always looked forward to their dinners together, but of course, she had never told him this. Maybe now was the time. "I always look forward to our dinners together," she smiled.  
He grinned and flashed her, his boyish dimples, causing her to melt to her feet.  
"Holodeck 2, I'll pick you up and eight. I'm off duty now and I think I'm going to get a little much deserved shut eye, you should too," he instructed.  
"I will," she agreed.  
He nodded happily and exited her ready room.  
Kathryn sighed as she excited her ready room, via the other exit and made her way to her quarters. A little 'shut eye' was exactly what she needed, if she wanted to look good for Chakotay later that night.  
As she walked into her quarters, she ordered another cup of coffee from the replicators.  
She sipped it slowly as she walked to her bedroom and changed into her nightgown. She smiled comfortably as she slipped between her sheets. She heard the bed in the room next to hers creak and blushed as the thought of Chakotay getting into bed crept into her mind. She shouldn't be thinking those things, she reminded herself. She was the captain.  
She tried going to sleep, but she usually wasn't one to sleep in the middle of the day. She picked up the latest novel she had been reading and was soon lost in the middle of Scarlet O'Hara's latest love. However, half an hour later she was brought out of her reverie when she heard the bed in the quarters next to her creak again. She heard muffled sounds, which stopped as soon as they had started. Guiltily, she leaned against the hard bulkhead to try to hear what he was saying. She remembered doing the same thing when she was eighteen and has just asked her parents if she could move out of her house and into Starfleet Academy Dorms. Her parents had discussed it in their bedroom, which was right next to Kathryn's room. Indiana walls were not thick and Kathryn had known long before they had told her that she would be living in the same quarters as her best friend.  
As the murmurings started again, Kathryn was brought out of her reverie. She listened clearly, but only heard one word. That one word made her heart jolt.  
"Kathryn," he murmured again. She leaned away from the bulkhead. From the tone of Chakotay's voice he had obviously not been having a nightmare. She sighed, she knew that she loved Chakotay and she assumed he knew it too. Hadn't she made one gesture too much already to show him that? The words of her first year quantum mechanics teacher came flooding back to her. Admiral Nair had said that a Science Officer, especially a good Science Officer, never made assumptions.  
Chakotay had sounded so loving, so sweet that Kathryn scolded herself for not telling him. She silently asked herself what she had given up for so many years, happiness, comfort and love, most of all love. She hadn't felt like this about Justin nor Mark. She had given up the love that she felt deeply, true love, and she regretted that now. Why? She asked herself. Why had she run from her feelings? Was it because she thought the crew might disapprove? She asked herself. No, they had been holding a betting pool on them. Tuvok had informed her of their 'frivolous activities', and had confessed to even taking part, until he had been overridden with guilt, or at least the Vulcan version of guilt. No, she knew now, that she had been afraid that she might lose him just as she had lost Justin and Mark. Would you be happy if you lost him, but had never given yourself a chance with him? She asked. No, she decided, she wouldn't be. In the end she concluded that he obviously didn't know that she loved him, or he would have acted earlier. Maybe, Kathryn thought, maybe this was the time. She was going to have dinner with him, maybe tonight; she would be able to wrong some rights.  
  
*****************************  
  
Kathryn smoothed down imaginary wrinkles on her dress as her door chime rang. "I'll be right there," shouted Kathryn. Chakotay was early, she thought as she glanced at the chronometer. She took a last glance at herself in the mirror. Her hair was placed on her head in an elegant bun; a few lose strands of hair fell from the bun, casing her face in little ringlets. Her blood red dress enhanced her curves and her pale skin shown under Starfleet issue lights.  
She opened the door manually, disappointed to see Tom Paris happy face greeting her.  
"Whoa, Captain," he said when he saw her.  
Kathryn couldn't help but blush. Seconds later, she glanced at her helm officer sternly, "How can I help you Mr. Paris?" she asked.  
"I've plotted a new shorted course home," he said, handing her a PADD. "It should cut three months off out trip. I could make it shorted, but then we'd lost our communication link with Starfleet."  
"That's alright Mr. Paris, to get to speak with our loved ones every now and then, it worth a couple of months."  
When he stood there, gaping, Kathryn was forced to ask him, "Is there anything more Lieutenant?"  
"No Captain," stuttered Tom. "But if you don't mind me asking, who's the lucky man?"  
Kathryn blushed as a firm voice said, "The Captain's personal life is her own business Paris."  
Kathryn turned to look at Chakotay's dark figure. He looked stunning. Kathryn had never seen him in a tux before.  
Chakotay studied her as well, thinking that she could never have looked better. If only she gave him the chance, he would make her life so much happier. Oh, he was going to have trouble sleeping tonight.  
Tom, sensing something, quickly excused himself, but he didn't get a response. He ran to engineering, boy would B'Elanna be please with this new gossip.  
  
Chakotay waited until Tom Paris had rounded the corner, before he made his way to Kathryn.  
"You look. beautiful," he said.  
Kathryn blushed, "You don't look to bad yourself."  
"Would a pretty lady like yourself be willing to accompany me to the Holodeck for a meal?"  
"Just a meal?" Kathryn couldn't help but ask.  
Chakotay looked a little taken a back, but replied without missing a beat, "We could do more if you like."  
Kathryn grinned; who would have known flirting with Chakotay would be so much fun.  
As they made their way to the Holodeck, talking, many of the crew stopped to look at them, but the 'couple' were oblivious to their stares. Chakotay sensed something was about to happen that night, and Kathryn just wanted to tell him how much she loved him, that she began to feel very fidgety.  
"Chakotay," she gasped, when the door to the Holodeck opened showing a beautifully decorated ball, with a dining table for two in the middle. She glanced at the candles on the table and thought of William Shakespeare's poem from Macbeth. Life's Brief Candle it was called. She recalled that the character had been depressed at that time, but at this moment, Kathryn was far from depressed.  
They ate in silence, making small talk every now and then. Kathryn was so nervous that she could hardly taste the delicious meal.  
When they finished, Chakotay leaned over and grabbed Kathryn's hand. "What's bother you?" he asked softly.  
Kathryn didn't say anything; she had been stunned by the spark of electricity when he had touched her hand.  
"I'm sorry," he said, hesitantly removing his hand.  
Kathryn leaned forward and touched his face, "Don't be," she whispered.  
He looked up into her eyes and was stunned by the love he saw there. He had seen glimpses of the love before, during New Earth, but he had never seen it whole before.  
Before they knew what was happening, the distance between them was bridged and their lips lightly brushed over each other's. Then, the deepened the kiss.  
"Took you long enough," said Chakotay happily.  
"And what's that supposed to mean, Commander?" she teased, as she traced the pattern of his tattoo, something she had been dying to do for years.  
"Exactly what it sounds like," he said as he kissed her again. The first kiss had been gentle as if they were testing each other, trying each other out, stepping on dangerous ground, but now all care had been thrown to the wind. Kathryn lost herself as the kiss deepened.  
Eventually they pulled apart for air. "I love you Kathryn Janeway," said Chakotay, brushing a stray tear that had rolled down her cheeks.  
"And I love you Chakotay," she said. "Oh, Chakotay," she said as she clung on to him, her body racking with sobs.  
"Kathryn, Kathryn?" asked Chakotay, "What's wrong?"  
"I'm sorry it took me so long," she said, between sobs.  
"It doesn't matter, all the matters is that we're here now," he said.  
  
She nodded as he brushed her tears away. She felt foolish for a moment, before realising he was right.  
"So when did you realise you loved me?"  
"I always knew I loved you, I just decided to tell you today."  
"Why?" he asked.  
Kathryn related the events which had taken place earlier that day and Chakotay blushed when he heard about his dream.  
"I'm sorry, I eavesdropped," apologized Kathryn.  
"I'm glad you did, if it led to this."  
"Think about it," laughed Kathryn, "They won't be dreams anymore."  
Chakotay laughed as he led to a balcony and down a set of stairs to a beach. They spent the rest of the day getting to know each other better, whilst strolling down the beach. It was more than Kathryn could have ever asked for.  
"I'm glad you had that dream," she told Chakotay as they walked back to HER quarters.  
"So am I Kay, so am I."  
"Kay?" she asked with a smile.  
"I thought the nickname suited you," he said, with a smile. "I won't use it if you don't like it."  
"No," Kathryn said decidedly gripped his hand she was holding firmly, "I like it."  
As they walked past engineering, Kathryn heard the doors swish open and B'Elanna and Tom Paris walk out hand in hand, just as herself and Chakotay were. She turned and smiled at them as they gaped, she wouldn't have to worry about telling the crew, she told herself as they entered her quarters, B'Elanna and Tom would help her with that.  
Sure enough as the command team rounded the corner; B'Elanna grabbed a passing Ensigns arm and whispered something in her ear. The Ensign nodded eagerly and rushed off. Tom grabbed B'Elanna's hand and dragged her to the Mess Hall. That night was an eventful one as the crew of Voyager raised their glasses in the Mess Hall and let out cheers, which could be heard from the quarters of the ship's Captain. Kathryn smiled at Chakotay as she lay snuggled in his arms staring out at the stars.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. 


	2. All In One Room

Disclaimed: TPTB rule and own all . and as I said before, I'm just correcting what they did wrong, and heck if they wanna turn it into a movie, it's all theirs. Author's note: Okay, here goes Chap. 2, thanks for the reviews. Captain Kate, I have read Gateways, and I thought it would be interesting to start my story in a scene where Janeway was most comfortable with Chakotay, thus changing the story from there. I really don't know if Kathryn Janeway would have liked to be called Kay or if the walls of Voyager are thin, but hey, this is fan fiction right.  
  
"Report!" barked Kathryn Janeway as the ship lurched throwing her into her first officer's arms. Usually, she'd have felt extremely uncomfortable in this position, but since the events of last night, she didn't mind.  
"A ship is decloaking off out port bow," shouted Harry Kim, from his station at the ops console as the ship lurched again.  
"And another," shouted Tom.  
Kathryn nodded, to be blocked by Chakotay's chest. She hadn't realised she was still in his arms.  
"Sorry Captain," he muttered.  
"That's alright Chakotay," she said, freeing herself from his grasp.  
He grinned at her, flashing his dimples, Kathryn sighed, if not for the dire situation and the audience of bridge officers; she would gladly have crawled between his arms again.  
The ship lurched a third time, bringing Kathryn out of her reverie. "Hail them," she ordered.  
"They're not responding," said Harry,  
"Keep trying," said Kathryn.  
"Captain," said Lt. Paris, from the helm, "May I suggest something?"  
"I'm all ears Mr. Paris," she nodded.  
"We could hit and run?"  
"What?" asked Janeway.  
"You know, hit then run off."  
"I am familiar with the term Lieutenant," said Kathryn, "But we don't have warp engines."  
"Oh yeah," echoed Tom.  
"Bridge to Engineering," said Kathryn, accessing the ship's comm system.  
"Torres here," answered B'Elanna.  
"How long 'till warp engines are online?"  
"Ten minutes Captain," said B'Elanna.  
"Well, you've got two," replied Janeway, closing the channel. "Hull breach on deck thirteen," said Kim. "Repair teams are on it."  
"Mr. Tuvok, arm phasers," said Kathryn.  
"Captain, if we attempt more then one shot, it could severely damage the ship and drain more power, as it is Captain, we are living of energy reserves after the attacks by the Samaria."  
Leave it to Vulcans to state the obvious, thought Kathryn, as she said, "Well we'll just have to make that one shot worth it, won't we?"  
"Yes Captain."  
"Target their engines," she ordered.  
"Bridge to Torres, can we go to warp?"  
"Yes Captain, but the best I can give you is warp three."  
"That will do," said Kathryn. "On my mark. Mark."  
Kathryn saw the beam leave the ship and hit the other vessel. At the same time, she felt the familiar lurch of the ship as it jumped to warp.  
"We're safe Captain," said Mr. Kim. "The ship is not pursuing."  
Kathryn nodded. "Damage report, Mr. Kim."  
"Voyager's taken heavy damage Captain, 11 injuries, transporters and shields are offline."  
"Try to get the shields back up. If those aliens turn up again, I want to be prepared and protected," she turned to Chakotay, "Have the senior officers meet me in the briefing room in 15 minutes."  
He nodded.  
"Captain, can I see you in your ready room?" asked Tuvok.  
Kathryn raised an eyebrow at him, "Of course," she said as she shot Chakotay a quizzical look.  
"Captain, I wish to congratulate you on your relationship with Commander Chakotay. They crew has been hoping for it to happen for a long time," said Tuvok as she ready room doors swished closed behind them.  
"Oh," said Kathryn, she hadn't expected this. It was unlike her Vulcan friend to talk about trivial matters at important times. "And what do you think?" she asked. She really had to know what her oldest and closest friend on board after Chakotay thought.  
"I believe it is a good match. You compliment each other, like two peas in a pod. I also believe that it will increase the crew's moral."  
Kathryn grinned, "Thank you Tuvok," she said as she patted him on the shoulder.  
*Beep*. Kathryn jumped at the ready room chime.  
"Come," she called, walked around her table to sit down.  
Chakotay walked in, "The rest of senior staff has gathered in the briefing room, Captain," he informed her.  
"I will join them," said the Vulcan formally exiting the room.  
"What did he want?" asked Chakotay as Tuvok left.  
"He told me he approved of a relationship between us. We complement each other Chakotay, like peas in a pod."  
Chakotay laughed. "I would hardly think it Vulcan-like to talk about something like that at a time like this."  
"That's what I thought," smiled Kathryn, "Vulcan logic will never cease to amaze me."  
  
"I want to know how we're doing on power?" asked Kathryn, walking into the briefing room and taking her place at the head of the table.  
"Not good Captain," answered B'Elanna. "That little stunt we pulled back there cost us half our energy."  
"But why?" asked Neelix. "I thought something like that doesn't usually use a lot of power."  
"Usually," answer B'Elanna, "But since we already have very little power and half the systems weren't working, we needed to use extra."  
Kathryn nodded. "How far away is the nearest M Class planet?" she asked Seven.  
"Approximately six months from out current position," she answered.  
"Do we have enough energy to last that long?" she asked the question that was on everyone's minds.  
"Three months maximum," said B'Elanna.  
Kathryn sighed and leaned back into her chair. "We'll have to cut back on our resources. Shut down all non-essential systems and life support on a couple of decks. The crew will have to share quarters. B'Elanna, I want a list of all the systems we can shut down. Harry, Tuvok, I want you to work on getting the shields and transporters back online. Tom, you work with Seven and see if you can find any other M Class planets. Neelix, it'll be your job to make sure the crew's moral is up."  
Everyone nodded, "If that's all, dismissed."  
One by one they got up and left, all except Chakotay.  
Kathryn sighed, as she leaned into his arms, wondering why she had waited so long for this luxury.  
"Kathryn," he said into her hair.  
"Mmmm," she sighed softly. "You need to eat something," he said.  
"No," she said pulling away. "I've got work to do."  
"But."  
"Later Chakotay," she said softly, "We'll eat together."  
Chakotay nodded, there was no point arguing, she was too stubborn.  
  
****************  
  
Later that night, Kathryn lay on her sofa, running through reports. "Come in," she yawned as the chime rang.  
"How are things going," asked Chakotay, walking in and settling down on her sofa.  
Kathryn Janeway looked at him with a smile, "Not good, I'm afraid."  
"What seems to be the problem?" He asked.  
She sighed, "Even if we shut down all the crew quarters from decks six through ten, we still won't have enough power to last six months."  
"Maybe you'll come up with a better idea after a good night's rest."  
"Maybe," she agreed, unwillingly as she paused to look around her room. Then it struck her, "Maybe," she said again, "We could get all the senior officers to live here, it's big enough, then we could move people into the other senior officer's quarters. That way, a senior officer's quarter could hold more people, considering how big they are and we could shut off the power to more decks."  
Chakotay nodded, "Sounds fine with me."  
She turned to look at him, to find a smirk playing on his face.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Do I get to sleep in the Captain's room?"  
"Chakotay," she hissed, "'Course not, what would people think?"  
"I didn't know you cared what other people thought Kay," said Chakotay pulling her closer for a kiss.  
"I care what you think," said Kathryn huskily, breaking away momentarily to say the line, before bridging the gap between them once more.  
  
**************  
  
Kathryn glanced around her quarters as B'Elanna strolled out of her bedroom. "Hi," she greeted everyone in the living room.  
Kathryn wondered how B'Elanna could be in such a good mood. It had already been three months since the senior officers had moved into her quarters and Kathryn had never realised how irritating they could be until then.  
She glanced around her living room, which served as a bedroom for all the male senior officers, a meeting room and a room where they gathered after their duty shifts for dinner and other activities. Currently, Tom was lying next to her mini library, picking out book after book and not bothering to put them back. Neelix stood at the portable stove and was making dinner. Kathryn sighed as she saw him add an unfamiliar herb to the pan and a fowl smell filled the room. She glanced back for the other's reactions, but unlike her, they had already grown used to it. Tuvok sat in a corner, meditating in front of his meditation lamp. So far, he was the only person who had kept his head and hadn't yelled at anybody. Chakotay and Harry were on the bridge and Seven was in astrometrics, probably saying her good byes. They had decided earlier that day to shut it down. There was nothing to scan aside from the planet they were heading too it was a drain on their power supply.  
She glanced around the room as B'Elanna flopped down on the couch next to her. Kathryn frowned as the couch shook. She hadn't realised B'Elanna was so heavy. "Nice bathtub Captain," she told Kathryn, leaning over to the Captain to read the pad in Kathryn's hand. Kathryn winced, but didn't pull back as B'Elanna's wet hair touched her shoulders. Why couldn't B'Elanna dry her hair the way everyone else did instead of just waiting for the water to evaporate?  
At that moment, Neelix chose to start humming a Klingon war song. Kathryn gave up trying to read the Stellar Cartography report and turned to B'Elanna who rolled her eyes. "At least he'd not singing a Klingon lullaby," B'Elanna whispered to her captain. At that moment, Neelix chose to add another spice to the already spiced up meal. Another could of gas filled the room. Kathryn coughed as she made her way to her bedroom, hoping that B'Elanna would stay behind. Fortunately, she did.  
Kathryn sighed as she leaned back against her cot. She glanced at the chronometer, half an hour until dinner, maybe she should take a nap for a while. However, it was not to be, at that moment, she heard a shriek from Neelix and she rushed out. The gas was gone, but smoke was filling the room, Kathryn glanced around and saw B'Elanna pushing Tom and Neelix out the door. She searched for the source of the smoke and found that Tuvok's lamp had toppled over. She sighed as she called for the computer to turn on the internal sprinklers. "Tuvok, are you alright?" she asked the Vulcan who was drenched, just as she was.  
"I am unharmed Captain," said Tuvok. "I am sorry," he said glancing around the wet room. "That's alright. Has this happened before?"  
"No Captain. I fell asleep. I assure you it will not happen again."  
She nodded as Chakotay walked in. She smiled at him as he walked up to her. "We detected the fire. I came to see if you were alright?"  
Kathryn nodded, "Tuvok fell."  
"Excuse me Captain," interrupted Tuvok, "I would prefer it if you did not discuss my. accident."  
"Very well," she said turning back to Chakotay, "We had an 'accident'." She grinned, making a mental note to tell Chakotay what had happened when they were alone, if they were ever alone.  
"I'm going to change," she announced to B'Elanna, Tom and Neelix who had just entered the room. Just then Neelix giggled, "Is there a problem Neelix?" she asked.  
"Captain, you look funny when you're wet?"  
Kathryn raised an eyebrow. Neelix would never say something like that to her.  
"I don't care how I look," she said haughtily, walking out. She sighed, that had been very uncaptain like. It wasn't like her to put on airs even if it had been meant as a joke.  
"Kay, are you alright?" Chakotay asked following her into her bedroom.  
"No," she snapped.  
Chakotay took a step back and immediately, she regretted her harsh tone.  
"I'm sorry," she apologized, "It's just that having all of them here makes me slightly.. uncomfortable, what with their messy habits and weird songs."  
"Kathryn," said Chakotay, massaging her back as they sat down on Seven's cot. "If you can get through the next three months we'll take a nice break and go for a picnic on the Holodeck."  
"I don't need you to bribe me Chakotay," she said. "I'm a grown woman; I can take care of myself and my crew. I don't need you telling me when to sleep, eat and be merry," she said, taking her anger and frustration of the last three months out on him.  
"Fine," he said, his patience growing thin as well. "Be alone."  
Kathryn stared at him as he walked out. How could she have been so stupid? She wasn't angry at him, in fact, she told herself, she wasn't angry at anyone, she was just irritated. Maybe she should apologize, she told herself, to Neelix for the events which had just taken place, to B'Elanna for telling her that she should go and take her Bathleth somewhere else, and to everyone else for being so testy.  
Quickly she dried herself and changed; glad to find all other seven members of the senior staff, other than the doctor gathered in her living room.  
"I have something to say," she said quickly, getting their attention.  
  
"I would like to." it had never been easy for her to apologize to anyone, not to her father or mother or Mark, Justin or Phoebe. "Apologize," she finished. When no one said anything, she added, "For being so impatient with you. I now understand that we have to stick together and put up with each other's differences. We're going to be together, no matter if in one room or not for a long time and so we'll have to learn to live together and to put up with one another."  
One by one, she looked at each of her senior staff and they smiled at her in turn. When Kathryn's eyes fall on Chakotay he looked away. She sighed as Seven broke in, "I do not mind putting up with your snoring Mr. Paris," she said resolving last night's dispute.  
"And I don't mind putting up with you working in the middle of the night," he replied.  
Kathryn smiled. "And now dinner. I cooked something special," said Neelix. "It's delicious, considering we have very few herbs and spices."  
Everyone groaned as they made their way to the counter where the food was served. Only Kathryn and Chakotay stayed back, "I'm sorry," she said looking into his eyes. "I didn't mean any of those things I said."  
"Neither did I," replied Chakotay.  
"Forgive me?" she asked.  
"Always," he said leaning closer.  
"Get a room," teased Tom as they hastily broke apart and joined the rest for dinner. **********************  
  
Three month's later..  
  
The ship was restocked and ready to go. Kathryn stared at the stars from her place on the bridge. Yesterday, everyone had been moved back to their own quarters, with the exception of Joe Carey and one of the Delaney twins who had decided that they were fated to be together.  
Kathryn glanced at her bridge officers, they had grown very close over the last six months and Kathryn wouldn't have changed anything that had happened for the world.  
"All systems are ready to go Captain," said Chakotay.  
Kathryn nodded in acknowledgement, "Mr. Paris set a course for the Alpha Quadrant, warp 7."  
"Aye Captain."  
Kathryn glanced over at her console which was blinking; there was a message for her.  
  
Picnic on the banks of Lake George?  
  
Kathryn glanced up at Chakotay and grinned.  
  
0800 hours and don't be late  
  
She replied as she turned back to face the stars streaming as they went streaming by.  
  
To be continued. Okay, maybe it was a little out of character in come places and there wasn't much of Janeway/Chakotay, but there will be in the chapters to come. If you didn't like something or want some sort of explanation, pray tell. 


	3. Byebye Kay, Hello Kathryn

Disclaimer: I remember reading somewhere this fanfic writer said that if he or she owned Star Trek, he/she wouldn't be a broke college student, well, in my case, it's high school. Author's Note: You hate Kay that much huh, well, although I rather like the name, I'll see what I can do.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Kathryn sighed as she leaned against a tree trunk as she scanned the calm waters of Lake George. Beside her, Chakotay was setting out the picnic mat; Kathryn smiled as she watched him lay out the food gently. She could hardly imagine him being a mean Maquis Captain, much less an Angry Warrior.  
"Kathryn," he said.  
"Hmm," she said, not really paying attention as she watched the linnets fly, their legs gently skimming the water.  
"Lunch's ready."  
Kathryn nodded, turning to the food. "Oh Chakotay," she sighed, as she saw his famous macaroni and cheese laid out for her. "You shouldn't have."  
"But I had to, anything for my favourite Captain."  
Kathryn smiled as she picked up her fork, just as she was biting into her food, the ship jolted.  
Kathryn shot Chakotay an apologetic glance as she tapped her comm badge. "Janeway to the bridge, what's happening?"  
"Captain," replied Tuvok's calm voice. "I was just about to ask for your presence on the bridge, we are being attacked by the Samaria."  
"I thought we left their space a long time ago," she replied.  
"As did I Captain."  
"I'm on my way," she said cutting the link.  
"I'm really sorry Chakotay," she said standing up.  
"That's alright, we can finish this later. You go; I'll clear up and be right back."  
Kathryn nodded and turned on her heel, leaving Chakotay wondering if Tuvok would ever let him have a quiet moment with his Kathryn.  
  
"Report," barked Kathryn, as soon as the doors of the turbo lift opened to reveal the bridge.  
"They have stopped attacking," Tuvok informed her, as the ship shook again. "Perhaps, I was mistaken."  
"Hail them," she ordered.  
"Captain, they have never answered our.."  
"Hail them," she ordered again, cutting him off.  
"They are answering," replied Kim.  
"On screen," she ordered.  
"This is Captain Kathryn.."  
"Janeway," said the Alien, "We know."  
Kathryn though slightly taken aback did not show it. "Why are you attacking my ship? We left Samaria space a long time ago."  
"I am here for revenge. You killed my brother."  
"I'm sorry, but I.. we didn't mean to, we only retaliated to attacks by your people after our attempts to come up with some sort of agreement fell to deaf ears."  
"The Samaritans do not make agreements," started the alien.  
Kathryn heard Tom Paris choke from the helm. Yes, these aliens completely defied their name.  
"In case you haven't noticed," she informed the alien, "Our technology is m more advanced than yours and we did much damage to your ships. Unfortunately, then u were a whole troop and were hard to defeat, now you are only one vessel," Kathryn tried to persuade him out of attacking her ship.  
"Captain Janeway," laughed the alien. "I'm not going to attack you, I'm just here to get revenge."  
Kathryn glanced at Harry questioningly as his consol beeped. "Their scanning our ship, something happened, but I'm not sure what, I detected a transport in Holodeck One."  
Holodeck One, Janeway thought, Chakotay was in Holodeck One. "Janeway to Chakotay," she said, tapping her comm badge.  
"Chakotay here," he replied.  
"Is everything alright in Holodeck One?" she asked.  
"Everything's fine Kay."  
Kathryn winced, she didn't want him to call her Kay in front of the crew, it just wasn't right if the Captain had a weak nickname. It wasn't powerful and Kathryn didn't want her crew thinking she wasn't wonder woman.  
"Alright," she said, making a mental note to reprimand him gently later, "Janeway out."  
"Anything unusual elsewhere?" she asked the ops officer.  
"Negative captain."  
"Then proceed on course," she ordered Tom.  
"Tuvok you have the bridge, send the commander to my ready room when he gets here."  
Tuvok nodded and continued to press some buttons on his console.  
Kathryn sighed as she headed to her ready room, she figured the 'Samaritans' had a hidden motive, but what? She asked herself.  
She sighed again, it was becoming a habit, she's just have to see what they were up to when they got up to it.  
She ordered a cup of coffee from the replicater as she went to her desk to finish some reports.  
By the time Kathryn looked up again, she was tired and hungry and two hours had passed since she had set foot on the bridge. Her duty shift was well over. "Janeway to Tuvok," she called, "Have you not asked the commander to come to my ready room."  
"The commander hasn't come on duty today Captain, I thought he was with you."  
Kathryn sighed, "Thank you Tuvok."  
Kathryn exited her ready room via the bridge and nodded to all her officers in turn before heading toward the turbo lift. Something was wrong with Chakotay, she knew it, but she didn't know what.  
"Chakotay," she called as she entered his darkened quarters. He had given her permission to enter his quarters whenever she wished.  
"Chakotay," she called again, once her eyes had adjusted to the dark.  
  
"Computer locate Commander Chakotay."  
"Commander Chakotay is in Captain Kathryn Janeway's quarters."  
Kathryn nodded, though she knew the computer couldn't see her. She should have guessed he'd be there.  
"Chakotay," she called again heading into her own quarters.  
"Kay," he said, softly. Kathryn shrugged, "I've been meaning to talk to you about that."  
"About what?" he asked.  
"Why are you sitting in the dark?" she asked him, glancing around the dark room to find him, when her eyes finally adjusted to the light, she saw him sitting on her sofa. "Chakotay?" she asked, softly, "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, if I just want to sit and think does something have to be wrong?" he asked angrily.  
"No," she said, getting slightly irritated herself, she was just being caring and nice and here he was being rude. "I just thought that."  
"That's it, isn't it," he said. "You're always thinking, you never come down to Earth, always up there behind Star Fleet Protocol."  
"Chakotay," she said, with a slight edge to her voice.  
"Don't stop me Kay," he said. She flinched at the nickname, she was used to hearing it with so much love, but now he said it with disdain.  
"Listen to me?" she said putting her hand on his shoulder.  
"Don't touch me," he said, pushing her away. She fell to the sofa. What was wrong with Chakotay? He had never been rough with her before. "I'd had enough of you, and Starfleet and the whole Delta Quadrant."  
"Well," said Kathryn, angry now, "You don't have to stay here if you don't want to."  
"Fine, don't expect to see me in your quarters anymore."  
"Run off with one of your dumb blondes then, they're all you seem to care about."  
He stared at her and raised his hand. "Don't you ever tease me about Kellin or Riley, they were probably the best lovers I ever had, you will never match up to them," he said, his hand coming down with a big blow.  
Kathryn's world faded for a moment and she felt herself falling. Her head hit the edge of the coffee table and she felt something rip her skin none to gently. She tried to get up, but darkness engulfed her.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Ah, you're awake," said the Doctor leaning over the Captain. "What happened?" she asked. "You were hit by Commander Chakotay," he said cheerfully. "How do you know that?" she asked. "I ran a few scans, enough to detect traces of his DNA on your cheek and there were some pressure lines, indicating you'd been hit." "How did I get here?" she asked, rubbing her head, where she could feel a slight headache coming on. "You were late for your shift this morning. Tuvok tried to contact you, but there was no response. He went to your quarters. You were lying on the floor half bleeding to death. I shudder to think you were there the whole night, a little longer and you'd have died." "Where's the Commander?" she asked. "Lt. Tuvok has him in the brig." "I see," said Kathryn, hoisting herself off the biobed. Immediately, her world started to spin. "Not so fast Captain," said the Doctor helping back to the bed. "You'll need to rest for a couple of days." "I'm fine," she said firmly as her eyesight cleared up. She got up again, this time, her hands clinging to the biobed. When she realised that she was no longer dizzy, the Captain's mask slipped back on. "Well," she said, "If that's that, I believe I still have an hour of my duty shift to complete." "But." "No buts Doctor," she said. He sighed as he watched her leave sickbay, "Captains." he muttered, shaking his head.  
  
"Captain," said Tuvok, "There is no logical reason for the Commanders attack."  
Kathryn sighed, Tuvok had returned after interrogating the Chakotay. no, the Commander, she corrected herself, she didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore.  
"No, there isn't," she agreed.  
"I have therefore sent him to the doctor to run a couple of scans."  
Kathryn nodded, that seemed logical. "Keep me posted," she said, dismissing him with a nod of her head.  
He made to leave, but added once he was at the door, "I believe Captain that you should take it easy. Vulcans might be able to control their feelings, but I have realised that humans require rest and recuperation. In your case however, I see that you divulge yourself in work. This is not healthy," he said, leaving before she could reply.  
  
"Captain, pool?" asked Tom.  
Kathryn nodded, "Why not?" she asked as he handed her a cue.  
B'Elanna grinned from Tom's side. "Wipe the pool table with him Captain."  
Kathryn nodded towards her; B'Elanna has seemed more relaxed since she'd married Tom. Married life complemented them both. A few days ago, she would have been looking forward to marriage herself, but now, she guessed it wasn't an option.  
At that moment, the doctor chose to interrupt, "Sickbay to Captain Janeway."  
"Janeway here," she said.  
"I have completed my scans on the commander. You might want to come up here. Ah, as well as Lt. Paris, I believe he is late for his shift. No doubt he's rapped himself in his wife."  
B'Elanna blushed as Paris laid down his cue. "DO you accept rain checks Captain?"  
Kathryn nodded as they made their way to sickbay together.  
"Are you alright Captain?" asked Tom.  
"Fine, why do you ask?" she said crisply.  
"Well, I just thought, you know since Chakotay." he trailed off. "Well, you know, I mean since you were so close any everything. If I were you and B'Elanna did that to me, I'd be heartbroken."  
Kathryn smiled at her mentor's son, "Thanks Tom, but I'm alright really."  
"Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, B'Elanna and I are always there. I know Tuvok is your closest friend, but really, he's a Vulcan."  
"I understand," said Kathryn, "Thank you."  
"So Captain," said Tom, changing the subject.  
"You know what Tom," said Kathryn. "I think it's time you called me Kathryn."  
"Aye Captain. I mean Kathryn."  
Kathryn smiled as they entered sickbay, but it soon disappeared when they saw what was happening. Chakotay was holding the Doctor against the wall and attempting to strangle him."  
"You don't understand Commander," the Doctor was saying. "You can't kill me, I'm a hologram."  
Kathryn, who was too shocked to move, only realised what was happening when Tom injected a sedative into Chakotay's neck.  
"What happened?" she asked, as Tom and the Doctor carried Chakotay onto a biobed. "You should have kept a security team here when you examine the Commander."  
"That's just it,' said that Doctor, "He's not the Commander."  
"What?" she asked.  
"I ran a few scans, he doesn't have human DNA. He's a Samaria."  
Kathryn raised her eyebrow. "But you got his DNA on my cheek?"  
"Yes Captain, the Samaria did a good job hiding it, but intense scans show that he is not the Commander."  
Kathryn could have sunk to the floor with relief, but she couldn't relax yet, she wanted to now where Chakotay was and if he was hurt.  
"The question now it," said the Doctor, "Where's the real Commander."  
"Didn't we detect a transport in Holodeck One yesterday, they could have beamed the Commander off and put him in his place," said Tom, "That would explain a lot of things," he said glancing nervously at the Captain.  
Kathryn nodded, "Janeway to the Bridge."  
"Yes Captain, came the Vulcan's calm voice. See if you can find the ship which attacked us yesterday. We have reason to believe that they have kidnapped the Commander."  
"Aye Captain, Tuvok out."  
"Tom," she said, "Call a senior staff meeting in five minutes."  
Tom nodded and left.  
"Would you like to see his real face?" asked the Doctor.  
Kathryn nodded as the doctor injected a hypospray to the Samaria's neck. Immediately, Chakotay's face disappeared to reveal a Samaria. The same one Kathryn had spoken to yesterday.  
"Wake him up," Kathryn ordered.  
The Doctor complied as the alien sat up. When he saw Kathryn, he lunged at her, but was held back by the doctor.  
"What have you done with Chakotay?" she asked.  
"We plan to kill him in t he city tomorrow."  
Kathryn's heart sunk to the bottom of her stomach.  
"What?" she asked.  
Detecting her fear, the alien must have felt sorry for her and said, "We don't plan on hurting him, just you."  
"Why me?" she asked.  
"Because your orders killed our people."  
"I told you," explained Kathryn, "I had no choice, it was either your people or mine."  
"I don't care. We will get revenge."  
Kathryn sighed, "How can I get him back?"  
"You love him don't you?" asked the alien.  
Kathryn glanced at the doctor, before nodding.  
"I don't know what my people will do; it is out of my hands now. My job is to make your life miserable, and I warn you I have never failed before."  
"Oh you will," said Kathryn, erecting a level seven force field around his biobed. "Doctor," she said, "Pay no attention to him, what-so- ever, even if he's dying."  
"But Captain, I'm a doctor; I'm supposed to save.."  
The Captain held up a hand, "If you need me, I'll be on the bridge."  
"Aye Captain," muttered the Doctor, sheepishly.  
"Janeway to the bridge," lay in a pursuit course for the vessel we encountered yesterday.  
"Aye Captain," said an Ensign's voice.  
Kathryn sighed; she'd forgotten she had called for a senior staff meeting. She quickly hurried to the briefing room.  
"Okay," she said walking in, "As I'm sure Mr. Paris has informed you, this Chakotay we have on board is not Chakotay. I'm sure you remember the storage reading we detected in Holodeck 2, the transport, well, apparently it was then, when they replaced our Chakotay with an alien."  
"Is he still alive?" asked B'Elanna, "Your. I mean. our Chakotay."  
Kathryn ignored her little slip; she was in full command mode. "According to the alien yes."  
"Bridge to Janeway," said the ensign, "We have found the vessel."  
Kathryn nodded to her senior staff and they all left for their stations.  
There was heavy battle, until Voyager managed to disable, the other vessel's shields. However, the one human life sign was behind some sort of dampening field, so an away team would have to go in.  
"I'll go," said Janeway, getting up.  
"Captain," said Harry, "Do you think that's a good idea, I mean. they don't really like you."  
Kathryn nodded, "Thanks," she said, "But I'm going."  
"Kim, Paris, you're with me."  
They nodded and followed her out.  
Once they were on board the alien vessel, they split up, Kim and Paris going one way and Janeway another. They weren't exactly sure where Chakotay was, their Tricorders where getting mixed readings. Kathryn gripped her phaser rifle nervously as she walked down the corridor. "Would she know for sure if this was the real Chakotay?"  
Fortunately, she reached Chakotay, before the aliens reached her.  
He was sitting on some sort of bed, staring at nothing.  
"Chakotay?" she asked quietly, knowing that he was on some sort of vision quest. ( That doesn't need a akoonah- if I got the word right)  
The mist over his eyes lifted, "Kathryn?" he asked.  
"Yes, that's right," she said, working to lift what she had discovered was a force field around him.  
"Oh, Kathryn."  
"Chakotay," she breathed his name as the force field fell. She rushed into his arms, and he held her.  
"How are you?" he asked softly.  
"Fine, now that I'm with you," she said.  
"What happened?"  
"I'll tell you later, we've got to get back to the ship," she told him.  
As they were walking back, Kathryn contacted Tom and told him to meet her at the beam out site. "Is he the real Chakotay?" asked Tom.  
Kathryn didn't know.  
Just then, an alien appeared out of thin air. It shot Kathryn, and, she fell to the floor, everything was hazy before it turned black.  
  
"Chakotay?" Kathryn asked sitting up.  
"I'm here," said Chakotay, walking to the biobed.  
"What happened?"  
"The alien shot at you and I used your phasers to shoot back, then I carried you back to the beam out site."  
"And the other alien?"  
"They managed to beam him out when our shields dropped, when we transported the away team back in."  
"Okay," said Kathryn getting up.  
"Captain," said the doctor, rushing over, "I don't think you should."  
"I'm fine doctor," she said, getting up.  
"Commander, I'm giving you and the captain, the next few days off, I want you to rest and recuperate."  
Kathryn nodded, quickly dragging Chakotay out of sickbay.  
Once they were safely in their quarters far from people who kept asking them how they were, Kathryn sat down on the sofa. Chakotay joined her, "Kay." he said.  
She pulled away from him, "Don't call me that," she said.  
"But."  
"The alien, he called me and oh, he slapped me and Chakotay, it was horrible," she said, pulling him close and sobbing into his shoulder.  
"Oh, Kathryn, I had no idea."  
"He pretended to be you and.. and.."  
"Kathryn you know I would never do anything like that to you. I've wanted this for too long."  
"I don't think it's a good idea," she said.  
"What?"  
"Us. What if this happens again, I couldn't bear it."  
"Oh yes you could."  
"You just did."  
"Mmmm," Kathryn said, not pulling away. She didn't really want to lose him either.  
"Well," he said, "There's been something I've been meaning to ask you."  
"What?" asked Kathryn.  
Chakotay got down one knee and reached for her hand.  
She gasped, "Chakotay.."  
"Shhh, Kathryn."  
She smiled; she liked it when he said her name.  
"Kathryn Janeway, will you marry me?"  
Kathryn smiled, "I.. I.., oh, yes."  
He grinned as he swooped her into a big hug.  
Later that night, as they both lay in bed, Chakotay reached for his communicator, "Chakotay to Paris," he said, as he studied a sleeping Kathryn, "She said yes.."  
  
To be cont..  
  
Author's Note: Okay, the big idea of this was the get rid of the nickname, I thought about it and I guess I had to agree with most of you. I watched a couple of episodes and I tried imagining Chakotay calling Kate/Kathryn Kay and I realised it wouldn't work. I know, this one's a little rushed, but I might rewrite it too. Please r/r 


	4. For Kay

Disclaimer: They can take it all from us, but they can't take J/C. Author's Note: I'm back!!!!!!! Well, first off, I'd like to say thanks to Kathryn Janeway (not the real one-would die if she talked to me) but to Becca. The only other fourteen/fifteen year old I know that writes J/C fics. Couldn't have put what she said better myself. I planned to write more chapters, but I've come up with another story, so I want to get this one done a little faster, so I can start with that one. Anyways, hope yall like this.  
  
B'Elanna grinned contently in the arms of her husband, as she watched the doors to the Holodeck swished open to reveal a dazzling Kathryn Janeway. Her auburn hair was up on her head, held by diamond crown. Her white dress fit her in all the right places and even B'Elanna was a little jealous. She wished she had looked that good on her wedding day. It was those stupid ridges, she muttered, running hands over her forehead. She should get them removed, but then again, Tom would be devastated.  
B'Elanna watched tears in her eyes as Kathryn strode purposefully, but slowly up to the man she had come to regard as her brother.  
"Do you, Chakotay take.." Tuvok began the ceremony.  
To Kathryn, the whole thing couldn't have passed faster. Before she knew it, she was sitting at the main table in the garden, ring on finger, and husband at side. It was a dream come true and though, it had all passed in what had seemed like a second, she didn't mind, she could always watch it again, on tape.  
They drank, danced and laughed. Kathryn felt no one could have had a happier wedding. But as midnight drew closed, the couple dashed away, they had other things to do.  
Once in the safety (so to speak) of their own quarters, Chakotay grabbed his akoonah and pulled Kathryn to sit down on the floor beside her.  
  
"We are far from the sacred lands of our father's," he began.  
"We are," Kathryn couldn't resist saying.  
"Shhh," Chakotay hissed as she felt a strange, yet wonderful feeling.  
  
When she opened her eyes again, she was standing in a clearing in the middle of a forest, slowly a bear appeared from a behind some trees.  
"Chakotay," Kathryn said, a little frightened, gripping his hand tighter.  
"It's alright Kathryn," he said, as the bear walked towards them.  
"So it was a bear," laughed Kathryn, getting over the initial shock.  
"Welcome, Kathryn Janeway," said the bear, only it wasn't the bear it was a man behind the bear.  
"I know you,' whispered Kathryn.  
"Kat," said Chakotay, "Meet my father."  
"Nice to meet you, sir," said Kathryn, reaching for his extended hand.  
"No need for the formalities Kathryn, you married my son, you are like my daughter now."  
Kathryn blushed, but Chakotay went on talking, "We came for your blessing," he said addressing both h is father and the bear.  
The bear growled, except, it wasn't a growl, Kathryn could hear quite clearly, "And you shall get it, my boy. and girl."  
Kathryn smiled; it had been a long time since she had been called a girl.  
"To you it has seemed like a long time, but I am so old, a couple of decades is nothing," said the bear.  
Kathryn jumped back a little; the bear could read her mind.  
"Don't be alarmed, my dear," said Kolopak, putting his hand around her. "Come tell m e more about yourself."  
They strode to the forest, Kathryn and Kolopak in the lead, with Chakotay and The Bear next. Chakotay seemed to be talking to the bear, but Kathryn couldn't make out what he was saying.  
Suddenly, Kathryn saw a moment in the trees beside her; she hadn't seen any other animals here before. Just then, a small lizard fell onto her shoulder.  
"Hallo," she said, not surprised at all to see the lizard there.  
"Kathryn?" asked Chakotay, "Your spirit guide?"  
Kathryn nodded.  
  
"We have met before," said the lizard to the bear.  
"Oh, you have?" asked Kathryn.  
"Yes," nodded the bear. "We used to belong to a man and a woman. Adrianna and Amil. They were lovers too, much like you. I can see now, you were destined to be together."  
Kathryn grinned as Chakotay's hand found hers.  
"You had better go now," said Kolopak, "I believe you have much planned for tonight."  
Kathryn blushed.  
"Don't forget," said Kolopak as they faded away, "I need a grandchild."  
"We won't," said Kathryn, finding her tongue, as they reappeared in their new quarters.  
"So what do you think?" asked Chakotay.  
"About what?"  
"My spirit guide and my dad. I was talking to her and she likes you. Says your feisty, like my mother."  
"She's met your mother."  
Chakotay nodded, but didn't explain further. He didn't have too, Kathryn already understood.  
"I loved them," she smiled.  
"Good, I hoped you would," he said as he kissed her.  
"Mmmm," said Kathryn, lost in the kiss.  
"How about we start work on those grandchildren my dad asked for."  
"He asked for a grandchild," Kathryn corrected, as she let him scoop her off the floor.  
"He wasn't talking about the future."  
  
Six months later, Kathryn and Chakotay were eating dinner in the living room, when the door-chime sounded.  
"Come," said Chakotay, happily, he was enjoying his time with Kathryn.  
Seven strode purposefully into the room.  
"Captain, Commander, I think you would wish to see this immediately."  
Kathryn raised her eyebrow, but got up and followed Seven immediately.  
"There is a special anomaly. I think we would like to investigate. It would," she said with a glint in her eye, "Take us 10 light years closer to home."  
They made it to astrometrics quicker than usual. Kathryn scanned for signs of danger, anything, but there was none. As quick as before she got to the bridge, Chakotay never leaving her side, and sent the ship through the wormhole. They wouldn't get to the Alpha Quadrant, but they were closer, much closer.  
Kathryn grinned as she walked back to her quarters hand in hand with Chakotay. None of the other members of the crew stopped to look at them; they were used to this sight.  
Suddenly, Kathryn started to sway, and landed in a heap on the floor.  
  
"Kathryn?" asked Chakotay.  
Immediately, he got her to sickbay, and moments later (as you all have guessed) there were whoops of joy from Chakotay as Kathryn watched on amused from the biobed.  
"Twins?" he asked happily. "What."  
"No Chakotay," said Kathryn, "I would rather we not know, a surprise."  
Chakotay nodded, "Anything for the mother of my child... I mean children."  
Kathryn grinned as he picked her up and twirled her around the room. "Chakotay," she said, her face growing green. "Chakotay, stop."  
"Why?" he asked.  
Kathryn rushed for the bucked the doctor was holding out for her.  
"She's prone to get dizzy very fast," explained the doctor.  
"Oh Kathryn, I'm so sorry," he said reaching for her.  
"No Chakotay," she teased, putting out a hand to stop him getting any closer, but moments later she was back in his arms.  
"Take her home," said the Doctor, waiting to shoo them out of sickbay so he could spread the news about the ship.  
"Should we tell the crew?" asked Kathryn, as Chakotay helped her back to their quarters.  
"No," grinned Chakotay, "We'll leave that up the doc."  
Kathryn grinned as she sipped at the mug Chakotay had giver her. "Milk?" she asked.  
"No more coffee," he grinned.  
"So what'll we name her. and him?" Chakotay asked.  
"Her. him? Asked Kathryn. "How do you know?"  
"Asked the doc."  
"Oh Chakotay, you didn't?"  
"I did," he grinned back, "You wanted me to, in a way, didn't you?"  
Kathryn nodded. "You read me like a book. I really wanted to wait, but I couldn't."  
Chakotay grinned.  
"We'll name him after his grandfather."  
"Edward?"  
"No silly, Kolopak. Kol."  
"Are you sure."  
"As sure as sure's gonna get. Kolopak. er.."  
"Kolopak Edward Janeway."  
"I like it," said Kathryn. "I like it a lot, but what about the girl, there are so many beautiful names."  
"Kathryn."  
"Chakotay! We'll never be able to tell who's who!"  
"Kay," said Chakotay softly.  
"What?" asked Kathryn.  
"We could call her Kay."  
Kathryn smiled, just because she didn't like being called Kay, didn't mean she didn't like the name. "That. would be nice."  
"Would you mind?" asked Chakotay. "I mean, after what happened."  
"I've gotten over that now," she smiled, "In fact I kind of miss the name, but I think it's better if our daughter gets it."  
Chakotay nodded, "Kathryn Adrianna Janeway."  
"Adrianna?" Kathryn asked, "Why Adrianna."  
"Remember what your spirit guide said."  
Kathryn nodded, "Our spirit guides have met before, they used to belong to Amil and Adrianna."  
Chakotay nodded.  
"Shouldn't Kol's middle name be Amil then?" Kathryn asked.  
"I thought you would rather have him named after your father," stated Chakotay.  
"No," Kathryn shook her head, "Our children will already have my family name, it doesn't matter."  
"Alright then," Chakotay grinned, "Kolopak Amil and Kathryn Adrianna Janeway."  
"Kol and Kay," Kathryn said.  
  
Two years later, on Christmas Day.  
  
"Papa," said a little girl, running to jump on her father's sleeping  
form.  
"Ma!" screamed the boy, jumping on his mother as well.  
Kathryn's eyes fluttered open, "Kol," she said sleepily.  
"Christmas," he replied.  
"Later," muttered Kathryn, she and Chakotay had been up late that  
night wrapping up the children's gifts.  
"Pwease Mama," muttered the girl.  
"Pwease Mama," imitated Chakotay.  
"Alright," said Kathryn getting up and pulling her robe on, "Let's open some presents."  
Chakotay grinned as he followed his wife into the living room.  
They sat together one by one, opening presents sharing each other's glee.  
Finally, there was only one present left.  
"That's strange," said Kathryn, "I don't remember seeing this one," she said. "It's for you," she told Kay, as her daughter climbed into her lap.  
"No," said Chakotay. "It isn't."  
"It's for you," he said,  
Kathryn glanced back down at the tag on the box, it read, for Kay.  
  
THE END  
  
Authors Note: Okay, even I have to admit the ending was a little, okay a whole lot weird, but I realised when I was writing the last chapter that if I  
stopped calling Kathryn Kay, then my title wouldn't make much sense.  
But nvm, I hope you liked it, and please r/r. And read my next story,  
when I post it. all J/C.  
LIVE LONG AND PROSPER. 


End file.
